Finding Kyoto Crazy II
by Tori-Midori
Summary: SxS, TxE, MxR - "argh! i can't stand you!" Sakura yelled raising her fist in the air. "your not perfect yourself uglyface!" Syaoran yelled back. Sakura hates Syaoran, Raikou hates Meilin and Tomoyo hates Eriol. Strange thing is that they've never met each


_**Authorrambles **_**- **Okay I just did this when I was bored at home, it's nothing important, if I get reviews on this story then I'll consider writing it out more. Lol but really it's just an _experiment_ story. I hope you enjoy! this is like the 400th time i've uploaded this story, everything keeps screwing up.. grrr.. 

**Hello and welcome to the wonderful book for young readers. Before we start on the magical journey of your wonderful journey on becoming a professional writer, let's start with finding your _inner child_ lets first put your name in the following boxes below! Don't be afraid! This book is for writing in… so go on! **

**My name is **_Meilin Rae_**. wait.. did you just say **_Meilin Rae_**? I think I've heard that name before, aren't you that famous writer? Yes you are! **_Meilin Rae._  
**That's wonderful **_Meilin Rae_**you've just accomplished your first step into seeking your _inner child_, the step of realization and identifying yourself. This book is very simple! We ask you the questions and you answer them!****  
By the end of this wonderful book (and series) you'll be an author or your money back!  
So are you ready? Lets get to it! **

**Okay! Lets start with something simple. Look around you write down what you see.**  
I'm in class at the moment; our maths teacher is trying to get the students attention by constantly yelling in her high pitch voice every 5 minutes. There's a guy sitting in front of me with his body side ways on the chair, one arm slung casually be hide the seat. While to the right are my two best friends, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo.

**That's great! But I guess you only wrote tree, or cup, or desk. I bet you didn't notice that the tree is in full bloom, or someone _naughty_ has graffiti on the table. But that's okay! This book, first in it's series, is here to teach you on how to become a professional writer, by first finding your inner child. Go on give it another try.**  
There's actually no coffee cup on this desk, it's winter so no blooming trees, but do go on.

**That's much better! I'm glad you getting the hang of this. Now do you know the names of the animals and plants around you?**  
Like I said before, I'm in class, which would probably mean I'm indoors. You're not very bright are you? Our maths teacher is going a bit fat, I think, Ms Sura's pants are looking a bit tight on her and the top button on her jeans has popped open.

**What about the colours that you see around you? Are they bright? Dull? Or pretty?  
**I asked her if she was eating correctly just then, she gave me an insulting look and demanded I continue with my work. Turning back around she began to write on the board. She seems excited or something, by the way she's writing quickly and her shoulders are sought of bouncing up and down like that. Maybe she found the formula for gold or something. (Wait and let me ask her)

**That's wonderful! We're getting there! You're a quick learner, which is great in becoming an author. Now lets start with a little role-play. Pretend that you have just woken up in bed, to find something terribly wrong. What is wrong and what do you say or react to this?**  
Ms Sura gave me yet another insulting look (the lady has some problems I think) and told me that she has not in fact found the formula for gold, though she thinks she can find a formula to make me shut my big mouth up. _Lets see how you would do through your mid terms Meilin!_

**Great! This is going splendidly, you're a natural! Okay time for a quick flashback! Tell us about your first day at university; remember to think about it before you write anything.**  
It was horrible, I hated uni, so many people made fun of me because I wore a bib to school, my mum had been kindly enough to pack my favourite lunch, apple pudding, and scared that I'll ruin my favourite shirt, she tied a bib around me, and made me promise to never take it off.

YOU LOSER BOOK! I'M IN HIGHSCHOOL!!  
DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT I TOLDYOU ABOUT MY MATHS TEACHER, MATHS CLASS etc.  
I DON'T THINK YOU'RE EVEN LISTENING!  
Maths is finishing and it's time for English.

**Okay let's talk about your best friend. What do they do for a living? Is he a plumber? Or maybe an accountant! Does he enjoy his work?**  
Okay first off, I just told you I have two best friends, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo, as you would notice those are girls names, but since this is your first time I'll let you off the hook. Sakura would not be very happy, that you say she's a plumber, she wants to be a professional lawyer, and would probably sue you. And I don't know what Tomoyo would do if she found out you called her a male.

I'm in English now, and it's pretty boring, the smell of fire could be smelt around in the air, as the burning rages of flame whip at my back, I raise a hand to the English teacher asking to change tables, for my shirt is slowly getting burnt, and besides it's very hot. He disagrees and slams his hands on the table, shaking the floor. "NO!" he yells and throws me in the fire as he stood there and laughed. I turned to him, in the middle of the flames and stuck my tongue out, "it's not over yet!" I exclaimed shaking a dangerous fist in the air.

**That's great! Guess what? We did it! We completed part one of the book! You did a wonderful job! Stay tuned to part 2 as we explore deeper into your mind, we've left you a few lines to drop down any thoughts for the day. **  
Actually I'm the only one that did any of the work to tell you the truth. It's been nice knowing you, but I have things to do, places to go E.g, I'm going over to Sakura's house this weekend with Tomoyo, while your going to the bin.

_tbc_

_review. _


End file.
